


Sausages and Tarts

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Barebacking, Breast Fucking, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Docking, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Eye Trauma, Eyepatch, Eyes, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Glove Kink, Gloves, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Painful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scars, Secret Crush, Sexual Inexperience, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Tongue Docking, Uncircumcised Penis, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: You have quite a massive crush on the Knave of Hearts. He dangles you a tempting hook, which you eagerly swallow whole...





	Sausages and Tarts

You sigh as you slave away in the steamy kitchen, dragging your aching wrist across your sweaty forehead. Muttering to yourself, you grit your teeth in annoyance as the master of the kitchen screams at you to finish chopping the carrots. The utterly rotund rabbit is a difficult boss to keep up with, but you honestly can't blame him. The Red Queen is the hardest boss of them all, and it's HIS head on the line if these dishes aren't absolutely perfect.

Everyone in the kitchen snaps to attention when the entryway doors are pushed open, a collective gasp cycling the room as the dark Knave of Hearts sidles in for a midday snack. His long wavy hair sways as he stalks in on his abnormally tall legs, and he grunts in frustration as he ducks to enter the doorway. You bite your lip in excitement while watching him enter, your heart beginning to thud in your chest. You've only been working here for two weeks, but in that short amount of time you've developed quite a massive crush on the Knave, making up any excuse to sneak glances at him. So far you've learned that his real name is Ilosovic Stayne...and you also suspect that he doesn't really love the Queen.

Unfortunately, your distraction has caused your knife to go astray. It slices into your palm, ripping a pained gasp out of you. The inhale rings loud in the silence of the full room, and everyone's attention falls on you. Including Stayne's. His dark brown eye fixates on you, and you can't help but get even more distracted at the sight of his eyepatch. 

A leering smirk stretches across his scarred face, and he leisurely strolls over to you, cocking his head. 

"Ahhhh...I remember you. The lovely, exquisitely tall kitchen maid. Poor thing, looks as if you've cut yourself rather deeply," he purrs, pulling a clean kerchief out of his pocket and beckoning for your dripping hand. You offer it to him, trembling at the fact that your skin is about to touch his leather glove. THE Knave of Hearts, the sexiest man in the entire castle, was actually acknowledging your existence. And touching your hand with the very gloves you fantasized about.

He gently wraps the wound, glancing down at the carrots. "Oh, just what I was craving!" he jokes, snatching one off the cutting board and staring fiercely into your wide eyes. Somehow...you don't think this conversation is about carrots.

"You know, they're good for the eyes. But I don't think you need help in that department...yours are quite beautiful," he flatters, and now you KNOW this conversation isn't about carrots. The Knave was making a move on you right here in this crowded kitchen, and you sure as fuck aren't about to blow this chance.

You glance around the room, noticing that the other workers have respectfully returned to their duties, not wanting to appear lazy or intrusive. But you know they're listening in, so you lean in close to Stayne, your face only coming up to the bottom of his chest despite your rare height.

"Well sir, perhaps you ought to take me to the infirmary then," you simper, glancing down at his bulge. He breaks into a wide grin, turning on his heel and dragging you out from behind the counter. 

"Bunny! This woman is going on break," he barks, and the rabbit scowls behind his back at the disrespectful word. You hurry to keep up with his long strides, feeling your cunt slickening with excitement. You desperately hope that he doesn't just want a blowjob; you're sure his cock is big just like the rest of him, and you're desperate to have it throbbing in your pussy.

He sneaks you to his private quarters, locking the door behind him just in case the Queen decides to demand a surprise visit. He'd lose his cockhead, THEN his northern head if she found him balls deep in a scullery maid.

He slams you up against the wall, leaning down to bite your neck and tear your uniform down over your shoulders, exposing your collarbone and cleavage. He hisses in pleasure, yanking it down even further and allowing your breasts to roll out.

You gasp as his gloved hands slide up to squeeze and knead them, pinching your perky nipples between his fingers. You moan and push your mons onto his thigh, desperate for more. He chuckles and manhandles you, shoving you towards his bed. Stumbling, you catch yourself with your hands. Cool air caresses your skin as you feel him yank your skirts up, a gloved hand sliding down one of your buttocks to slide a finger into your slickness. He groans at how easily the digit slides in, roughly fucking you with it for ten pumps then withdrawing.

You're panting into the sheets now, and you whine as you hear a belt buckle being undone.

"Wait!" you gasp, twisting around to look at him. 

He pauses, scowling. "What?"

"Can I please suck you first...sir?" you beg, blushing as he gives you a filthy grin and slides his belt off seductively. 

"But of course, darling," he chuckles, leering at you as he unclasps his trousers. You turn all the way around and hop up onto his tall bed, since being on your knees only puts you mid thigh on him.

Without warning, his erect cock bobs out, and the sight almost makes you cum right there on the bed. He's indeed massive; he has to be around the ten inch mark. His skin is pale, but a dusky foreskin envelops the head, a glistening pink glans peaking out from underneath. He's smooth except for two large blue veins that run up his length, and a couple thin veins that squiggle up through his wrinkly foreskin.

You must be gaping at it, because he laughs proudly, reaching out to pull your head in. You lunge forward eagerly, grabbing the base with your left hand and anchoring your right into his open trousers.

You've never sucked a cock before, but you know the theory of it, and you've watched your older sister give head to a man for free food. You suck the thick head into your mouth and hollow out your cheeks, struggling to wrap your lips underneath your teeth to avoid scraping him. Before you can succeed, he's gripping your temples in a vice grip, making the moves for you and fucking greedily into your mouth. You panic, pushing at his slim hips, knowing there's not a chance in hell that you can successfully deepthroat him.

He chuckles. "Don't worry my sweet, I don't enjoy getting vomit all over my cock," he rasps out, continuing to fuck into your messy mouth. But he quickly loses interest and pulls out, your lips sliding off of him with a sharp pop.

"Alright, you've had your fun, now squeeze your tits together for daddy," he demands, and you quickly comply, sliding back up onto the bed and pushing them together with your elbows. He straddles your legs, guiding his cock to slip between your breasts, gripping the tops of his bedposts as he pumps his hips. The thick, blunt head of his cock pokes your chin with each thrust, and you tilt your mouth downwards to let the head slide into your mouth instead. The extra spit eases his way and he groans in pleasure, eventually tilting his head to stare down at the erotic scene below him. You hump the bed as you stare up at his dark face, turned on exponentially by his piercing eye and red eyepatch. You ache to trace the scar with your tongue. Eventually he stops thrusting, pulling away and slipping his fingers into your hair, turning you over roughly.

"Now, finally time for the grand finale," he grits out, obviously desperate to finally take you from behind.  
You obey eagerly, jutting your hips up for him, wiggling against his cock as he holds it up against your entrance. He slams in without warning, and you choke out a pained groan. His cock is slick with saliva, but the lack of stretching beforehand is taking its toll.

"Fuck...tighter than a virgin..." he grunts, pulling all the way out only to slam back in again. Thankfully his foreskin is easing the way for you by reducing the friction, if only a bit, and you're soon sobbing in pleasure. A particularly rough thrust makes you wail, and his long arm snakes around to wrap a gloved hand around your throat. 

"Don't be so fucking loud," he growls, fucking into your cunt even harder than before.

"Yes sir," you whine lowly, and he scoffs.

"Mmmm...no. Say daddy," he purrs, squeezing down on the sides of your throat.

"Daddy, please, please let me cum daddy," you whimper, grinding back into him as your ass smacks against his scratchy, trimmed pubic hair.

"I'll allow you to cum, since you've been such a good girl for me," he hisses, angling himself downwards so that the curve of his cock slams against your G-spot. 

You bite down on his sheets to keep from screaming and finally spasm hard around his pounding steel, eyes rolling back in your head as you buck in ecstasy. It's the strongest orgasm you've ever had, topping even your best from masturbation. 

He moans deep in his chest in response to your spasmodic pulses, his own orgasm peaking as your body clenches down on him greedily. You join his moan as you feel hot cum flood your cervix, his cock flexing and twitching deep inside of you. He keeps rocking gently before pulling out, and you slide down to lick him clean, docking your tongue into his foreskin to greedily claim each drop of cum. He hisses at the overstimulation, but allows it with an appreciative groan.

You slide off the bed and wobble as you stand, his warm cum sliding down your legs. He glances down and winks. 

"It's just not good if you're not dripping with cum afterwards," he chuckles, helping you slide your torn outfit back up your shoulders. As you're turning to leave, he stops you with a twinkling eye.

"Remind me next time to taste that cherry tart of yours," he says, and you giggle, turning on your heel to sneak back out of his room. 

You return to the kitchen with a spring in your step, and the rabbit throws a pan at you as you return to the carrots.

"Next time you're going to get his sausage shoved up your tart, warn me so I can at least find someone to fill your spot," he snarls, and good humored titters fill the room. You could care less about his shitty mood.

And you'll never look at your breakfast sausages the same way again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> Kofi donations: http://ko-fi.com/honeygrunge
> 
> Willing to consider requests.  
> Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
